


Dance

by Rubea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Futanari, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wolf Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubea/pseuds/Rubea
Summary: An alternate series of events that happen during the volume 2 dance.





	1. Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Please do note I am not the most fluent in English but I'm working hard on it so if you spot any error.  
> how embarrassing it is I would like to know.  
> But more importantly, have fun reading.

It’s a soft evening in Vale, the white dress that Weiss wears dances in the wind as she leans on the railing of the dorm balcony swiping her finger over her scroll, she sees and hears the first students arriving at the ballroom down in the courtyard. She pushes herself up from the railing and heads into the dorm, Yang has her ear against the door wearing her bright yellow dress while Blake sits on her bed leaning against the wall licking her finger before turning yet another page of her book. “Is she still in there?! We gotta go we’re late already” Weiss eyes at Yang tapping her foot on the floor growing impatient. 

“Yeah Yeah I know just wait for a second!” Yang turns to the bathroom door again and knocks trying to get the attention of her sister on the other side. “Ruby We should really be going or we are gonna be late…” The room goes silent and Yang tries again to call her little sister in the bathroom. “Ruby are you ok in there? should I come in?”

“No!... You guys go ahead I’m not going…” Ruby looks in the mirror as she wears a crimson and black dress. Her little wolf ears poke through her hair and her tail hangs out behind her. It was only a few days after Blake’s secret was out and Ruby’s followed quite fast, yet she wasn’t all that comfortable with the idea of showing her Faunus traits. ‘I look stupid anyway!...”

“Come on Rubes I’m sure you don’t look stupid…. Just come out and show us… please…” Yang pleads while holding off an impatient Schnee.

Suddenly, after a few seconds, the knob of the bathroom door starts to wiggle and with a “click” it unlocks. The three girls in the dorm look at the door and wait for it to slowly open while Ruby walks out wearing her dress. She looks at the floor, too embarrassed to look at Blake, Weiss or even Yang. “I know, I know it looks awful…” She turns back around and tries to head back into the bathroom before anyone could say a thing

“No Ruby wait!” Yang reaches for her sister's shoulder and holds her, turning her back around, making the bottom of her dress spin. “You look stunning Ruby” She grabs Ruby’s chin and pulls it up to look in her little sis’s silver eyes and pushes the unwieldy strands of hair away from before her face. Then before Ruby can do anything, Yang turns around and looks at the two others. “what do you guys think of Rubes?”

Weiss tries to look cold and unimpressed, but everyone can see she’s a little jealous. “It definitely suits her better than the rags she otherwise wears…”Yang gives Weiss a stern look as she talks of her sister like that. “Okay… Okay… I like it… but only a little…”

Blake pokes her head from behind her book and smiles brightly at Ruby and her big sister. “You both look perfect” 

Ruby dives in her sisters arms and hugs her tight while looking over her shoulder. Weiss still looks impatient and now a little jealous too.”Thank you, Yang!” Yang slowly lets go of the hug and looks at Weiss. “Shall we go? I know you’ve been waiting.” She smirks at the ice queen.

Weiss almost bursts but keeps her cool act and heads out before the others join her, walking through the hallways of Beacon. Ruby still hangs around her sis who holds her hand. The little wolf Faunus looks nervous as they head to the dance, imagining every possible scenario there is as she doesn’t feel all that comfortable with such a socializing nightmare. Her hands get a little sweaty and her ears drop a little by the time they enter the ballroom.

The room is decorated with chandeliers and all sorts of decorations, making Weiss feel a little more at home then she usually is. The members of team RWBY gaze at the ballroom and look around as the music plays loud and some people dance. Yang eyes the DJ and quickly makes her way up there to mingle with his playlist while Weiss walks around to find some interesting people.  
Ruby who stands a bit frozen at the entrance suddenly notices Blake too has made her way deeper into the party. She quickly walks around trying to find any of her team making her way around the outside of the ballroom. Looking around she spots Blake alone at a table and fetches two cups of punch before joining the Faunus.

“Hey got you something to drink…” Ruby stands next to the Faunus and hands her a cup before sipping her own. “ I don’t like these parties all that much… you?” Ruby’s ears turn a little to blake as the loud music makes it a little harder to understand each other.

“Me neither… Never liked it that much.” Blake looks at her team leader and sips the cup she got. “I’d rather read a good book of smut fanfic than being here.” The cat Faunus brightens up with a little smirk thinking of her perfect evening before being pulled in the real world by Ruby.

“What’s a… smut fanfic….?” Ruby looks questioning at Blake as the innocent young girl can’t control her curiosity, her eyes perking up as he waits full of excitement. 

Blake blushes as she realises that, that wasn’t the best idea she had this evening but had to come up with something before Yang would find out.”ehhmm… it’s an ehm… It’s a love story! yeah… it’s a short love story..” Blake tries to smile genuinely at Ruby hoping she is fooled that easily.

“oh… okay, those sound nice” Ruby looks a little disappointed and suspicious at Blake but settles with the answer. Looking back at the party she chuckles as she sees Jaune, wearing his dress trying his luck with Weiss, who seems to be slightly annoyed by it. 

The little wolf sighs before she gets nervous again. If Jaune is here that means…. Pyrrha is here to… Ruby looks around trying to hide her nerves from Blake next to her, scanning the dancefloor for Pyrrha. What if she sees her like this?! Ruby’s insecurities from earlier all come back, trying to hide behind Blake. Who looks a bit weird at her team leader.

Then the lighting in the ballroom turns a little more pinkish and an excited squeal from Norra can be heard from the crowd. The fast dance music makes way for a slow. The dance floor rearranges itself, forming couples who dance with each other. Hiding behind Blake Ruby makes sure none would ask her for such a dance. 

Looking from behind Blake at the party unfold Ruby feels a hand tapping her shoulder like her sister always does. She turns around as her sis finally returned but is greeted by a woman in a long red dress with a pair of emerald green eyes “hello there” Ruby freezes as Pyrrha surprises her. “uhm...h-h-hello” The stuttering face turns pale white and then blushes pink in a matter of seconds as the tall girl joins them at their table.

Being separated from her team as Jaune was still doing his best with Weiss and Norra dragged Ren around Pyrrha was happy to find some faces she knew. “neither of you gonna dance with someone?” Blake calmly shakes her head. “No, I’m gonna get some more punch I’ll get some for you two as well.” Blakes leaves the table fetching some new cups of punch like she said, leaving Ruby exposed with Pyrrha at the table.

Ruby grabs her tail and rubs her foot on the floor as she blushes, too shy to make eye contact for too long with the long redhead. “No, I can’t go dance… I don’t know how to dance sooo…” Ruby grabs her cup and finishes the last bit of punch that’s in it as there is a little bit of an awkward moment between the two. Ruby can feel Pyrrha is just as nervous being here as she is.

“You know you look great right…” Ruby’s pink cheeks blush a little more as Pyrrha compliments her looks like that. “Did Weiss help you with it?” The tall girl tries to make a conversation with the rose, seeing her relax and blossom a little more.

“No!.. yeah no.. Dad sent us these dresses. I’m glad you like it… You look cute tonight.” Pyrrha’s cheeks turn blazing red and she smiles brightly as it was uncommon for someone to call her cute. Hearing that from the cutest looking student on Beacon was even better. “oh thank you, Ruby!”

Pyrrha’s cheeks blush a little red like her hair as she pulls her courage together, in battle she would have plenty of it, but something about the dark haired girl next to her turned her into a puddle. She reaches her hand out to Ruby and smiles blushing. “Would you maybe dance with me? I could show you how to do it….”

The wolf Faunus turns to Pyrrha and blushes even darker red then her outfit does, it couldn’t get worse than her crush asking her for a dance. She could fall right through the floor right now but neither did she want to push the reaching hand offering to help away. Without saying anything Ruby gave a small approving nod smiling at Pyrrha. She then reaches out her hand and lays it in Pyrrha’s before she drags the little wolf on to the dancefloor.

 

The couple feels the eyes of everyone in the room on them as they both are too shy to look at anyone but each other finding mutual anxiety. Pyrrha takes her role as a teacher and places Ruby before her, grabbing both her hands to guide them to her hips, right above where the downward cut was in the smooth red dress starts. “You just hold here and I’ll lead the way.” Pyrrha smiles and took hold of Ruby’s shoulders before she sways about gently making their way over the dancefloor. Feeling their anxiety flow away as they only have attention to each other and their dance. 

Blake returns to the table they were previously on looking around for Ruby and Pyrrha, but spots them after a short time on the dancefloor and smiles, watching the two wag left and right. Yang who fled the dancefloor after the slowing stared joins Blake at her table and looks around for her sis. “Do you know where is Ruby by any chance? I just saw her with you.” Blake giggles and pushes her finger in Yang's cheek making her turn her head to the dancefloor spotting her little sis Dancing with Pyrrha. The big sis immediately widens her eyes and watches Ruby feeling more proud than ever before. Feeling the love seeing her sister like that, Yang wraps an arm around the Faunus next to her, cuddling Blake who blushes wildly from the sudden physical contact.

Without noticing Blake rests her head on the shoulder next to her purring very soft as she feels yang’s warm body pressing against her side.”She didn’t wanna come and look at her no having the time of her life hihihi” Yang could only respond with a happy hum and nod keeping her eyes on Ruby.

During the slow dance Ruby and Pyrrha slowly grow closer and closer, Ruby’s silver eyes glisten in the soft romantic pink lights. The tall girl looks down in her partner's eyes and feels like she’s drowning, softly pulling her shoulders closer until they can almost feel each other's lips, their breath mixing together as their bodies press softly against each other. Their cheeks burning red. But right at that moment the music stops and makes place for the last dance of the night. 

Pyrrha not knowing the song tries to pull herself off the dancefloor but this was a song that was played in Ruby’s village during carnival. She had never danced on the music before but she had seen it many times. This is the moment she needed to show what she could. “Pyrrha I’d like this dance…” 

Pyrrha smiled and felt how Ruby’s left hand took her right, interlocking their fingers. “I would love to Ruby…” The tall girl keeps hold of Ruby’s shoulder with her left hand while Ruby’s right-hand wraps around her partner's waist, holding her lower back feeling her soft skin as the dress didn't have a back. With a blush the Rose pulls Pyrrha closer and leads her through the ballroom, swaying a little more than before. Their gazes locked in each other. Both feeling each other while harmoniously dancing about. Pyrrha gives Ruby all control and before they know it the last song has come to an end. But right before the end, Ruby gathers all her courage and strength to spin Pyrrha around and make her lean back in her arms. The tall girl blushes wild as she hangs in the much smaller girl's arms. Looking up in her eyes as they both can’t stop panting, gazing. The red hair hangs back almost reaching the ground as the smile on Pyrrha’s face makes place for a more serious look. Ruby gets nervous as Pyrrha’s expression changes and tries to pull her back up, worried she may have overdone it. But before Ruby had any chance of doing that both her cheeks are pressed in between the palms of Pyrrha’s hands. For a second it feels like time stops as Ruby gazes down into the emerald green eyes. Feeling the warm grip of Pyrrha’s fingers. The closer she comes to the girl the more drawn she feels to her. The scent of the tall girl's perfume feels like it takes over Ruby. Little Rose holds her partner tight feeling her hands getting a little sweaty from all the emotions flowing through her veins. Pyrrha’s eyes slowly close and Ruby follows her lead focusing on her other senses when she suddenly feels their lips pressed against each other. The two inexperienced flowers explore each other's lips for a few seconds before they break the kiss and whisper. “I love you” Their noses still nuzzling close, enjoying nothing but their partner.

The eyes of everyone look at the couple having their first kiss. Even Jaune stopped trying to hit on Weiss as they both gaze at the scene, one of them more jealous than the other.

Ruby quickly pulls Pyrrha back up and both blush wildly while they make their way off the dancefloor to their table. Behind the crowd that is slowly moving out, they find a dragon and a cat quietly enjoying each other in a passionate moment, looking a bit flustered as they get caught. “oooh Rubes… How was your dance?” 

Ruby slides an arm around Pyrrha to hug her as she looks at her big sister. “It was amazing!! and yours how was your little “dance” hihi” Ruby giggles soft as she teases her sister making her blush as she is still holding Blake’s hand. “It was ehm… perfect”


	2. the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dance Pyrrha keeps Ruby company while the others have fun in Vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added quite a lott of smut to this, it's the first time I've done this. Enjoy!

The dance had ended and most of the students left the ballroom while some staff started cleaning up the mess. The members of team RWBY and JNPR made it out of the ballroom as well but since the night was still young Blake Weiss and the other young adults decided to take a little stroll down in Vale this night. Obviously Ruby couldn’t come along since she was too young to enter most if not all clubs. Ruby tagged along with the others and stood still on the deck as Yang and the others got onto an air- bus. Her lips pout a little and she waves them goodbye before turning back, strolling alone to her dorm. She walked about ten meters when she heard the bus leave the dock and a sigh escapes her lips.

“Wait!” Ruby hears Pyrrha’s voice along with the sound of someone running towards her from behind her. She quickly turns around and sees Pyrrha holding her dress up, jogging towards Ruby. “But..butt… Weren’t you going with the others?” Ruby looks confused at the tall slightly panting redhead as she stands right in front of her.

Pyrrha caught up with Ruby, smiled down at the little rose and shrugged a little. “I’m too tired to keep up with your sister and Norra, and I couldn’t leave you all alone could I?“ She bends over a little to give Ruby a kiss on her cheek before grabbing one of her hands. “So what do you say? Shall we go play a game or watch a movie?” 

Ruby lights up bright like a Christmas tree blushing from the soft kiss, she squeezes Pyrrha’s hand and drags her back into Beacon. The couple walked under the moonlight back inside sliding an arm around each other as they enter the dormitories. The hallways are mostly quiet as either there are no students or they are already in bed sleeping. Arriving at their rooms Ruby unlocks the door to her dorm but Pyrrha seems in a little distress as her key is still inside and Ren was the only one who took his key with him, but he was to Vale. 

Ruby looked up and gestures at Pyrrha to come inside her room. “I’m sure they won’t be gone for too long and if they do, I’ll lend you one of Yang's pyjamas you should fit into them and she won’t mind.”

Pyrrha entered the room and smiles brightly at Ruby. “Thank you Ruby, so what shall we do? Play a game or…?” Pyrrha looks a little lost as most of her time goes to training and not too much else.

Ruby notices this slight awkward feeling in Pyrrha and quickly grabs two controllers from the shelf. She turns on the tv and sits down on Weiss’s bed right under hers, patting next to her to show Pyrrha where to sit.

The tall redhead sits next to Ruby, shifting her legs a little while the top of her head bumps the bunk bed above her. The little Rose hands her a controller and explains the game and all the controls in one single breath before quickly starting a match.

Pyrrha tries but is worthless at the game. The one-sided fight lingers on a little but K.O. quickly appears on the screen. Ruby smiles brightly as she’s won which makes Pyrrha happy as well. “I want a rematch!” 

Ruby looks at Pyrrha a little surprised but very happy before they both start mashing buttons again. Laughing away at the screen for a few matches, the inexperienced fighter can’t seem to win a match but has the time of her life with the little reaper next to her. She looks at Ruby and smiles a bit weird as a question has been bothering her.

Ruby quickly spots the trouble in the emerald eyes and puts the controller to rest. “Are you okay? I can let you win if you want….” 

Pyrrha lets out a giggle as the crimsonette manages to make her smile again. “No.. hihi No I wouldn’t dare to ask such a thing, it’s just I wanted to talk about what happened… earlier…”. 

Ruby’s cheeks turn red and she bites the bottom of her lip not knowing what to say really, still unsure if their little dance was too much for Pyrrha. She looks down to the floor.“I...I IreallylikeditbutI’msorryifwastomuchforyouIjustfeltlike….” With her eyes closed she talks way to fast.

Ruby’s eyes open wide and the ranting stops as she feels Pyrrha’s fingers cup her chin, making her look at the emerald eyes again. Her breathing is cut off by the sensational feeling of Pyrrha’s lips as they kiss again.

They both hum soft and their eyes slowly close. Pyrrha leans a bit into Ruby who leans a bit back her hands stand behind her on the mattress. Suddenly she feels Pyrrha’s tongue licking her lower lip as they kiss and it catches her by surprise, she looks at the tall girl who seems to be completely lost in the moment with her eyes closed. Ruby feels the tongue almost poking her lips requesting permission to meet hers. The little rose is pushed back a little more as Pyrrha pushes on. Her persistence is rewarded as Ruby opens her lips and their tongues meet. They both feel a warmth flow through them as they have their first kiss. Lost in the moment the much bigger girl pushes even more, reaching for the back of Ruby’s head, running her fingers through the dark hair. they both hum and explore each other before Ruby finds herself laying down on the bed with Pyrrha ontop of her.

The tall girl realises what she just did and breaks the kiss quickly getting of Ruby who still lays down, a bit confused by all of it. “I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have…” The tall girl stands up. “I’m really sorry I can’t…” She tries to reach for the door but as she turns Ruby snatches her wrist.

“What’s wrong Pyrrha?” Ruby looks up to the green emerald eyes with a worried look. Pyrrha stops and looks over her shoulder, calming down a little she sits back down on the side of Weiss’s bed and looks at the silver eyed girl. “It’s just… I’ve never done anything like this before and….” She looks guilty at Ruby as if she had just committed a crime.

“So? I’ve never done anything like it before…. but I feel now is the time” Ruby hugs Pyrrha’s side and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Pyrrha sighs soft but there is some relief mixed in it. She turns her head to Ruby’s and gives her a soft kiss still a little hesitant, giving Ruby reason to believe there is more. “what’s wrong Pyrrha you can tell me.”

Pyrrha sighs deeply, looking for some courage deep inside of her. “I’m not just any other girl… I don’t even know if I’m a girl…I’m a freak..” She looks at the ground before her and blushes as red as her dress waiting nervous, scared for Ruby’s answer.

The little wolf turns her head sideways confused not sure what Pyrrha just said. It takes a few moments to spot where Pyrrha is looking but eventually spots the little bulge on her crotch that wasn’t there before, hidden under the dress. She had heard and read some stuff of these so-called futanari, girls born with both genitalia. “You are no freak, look at me!” Ruby nods over her shoulder to the tail wagging left and right behind her. 

The crimsonette could feel Pyrrha calming down a little already but felt a curiosity growing inside of her now. “C...Can I see it?” Ruby whispers in Pyrrha’s ear who blushes bright red and tenses up again. “I...I don’t know it that is a good idea, Ruby…” 

As she looks at the wolf she can see the disappointment in her silver eyes. Pyrrha can’t bear the look on Ruby’s face after what she had just done for her. “Okay… quick..” Pyrrha gets up and makes Ruby pull the zipper on her back opening her dress, making it fall down over her shoulders and onto the ground. She looks a bit embarrassed standing in the dorm in her underwear and quickly sits back down. Ruby gazes for a little at Pyrrha’s body never seen anything like it before. The spartan girl was ripped but didn’t lose a single feminin curve almost making her perfect. Her gaze draws down and she just looks at the bulge inside the red panties. She had heard so much stuff overhearing Yang talk at night, this was her chance to finally experience some of it. Her hand moved closer to it but before she can have a feel Pyrrha snatches her wrist.

“W-What are you doing?” Pyrrha looks at Ruby with a look that can only be described as a storm of emotions rushing through her, her heart and mind arguing over what to do next.

The curious Rose takes advantage of the confusion and kisses the half naked girl. Melting the tension away like ice before the sun.

Pyrrha lets go of Ruby’s wrist and moans in the kiss as she feels Ruby’s fingers explore the little piece of fabric that’s being stretched out. The tall redhead tries to stop Ruby but she is quick to seduce Pyrrha with her kiss. pushing her down with her back onto the bed as the curious fingers are free to explore the bulge. She manages to slowly peel the fabric away and pull out the hard member. Pyrrha gasps and yelps as it jumps out of the panties and points up. 

Ruby looks with lots of curiosity at the straight upstanding shaft and before Pyrrha could give her any instructions. Ruby’s fingers wrap around it to have a feel, making the tall girl gasp for air as she moans, her member twitches as the warm fingers wrap around it and Pyrrha lays down with her eyes closed on the bed. Ruby breaks the kiss to give her partner some air as she plays a little more. Ruby couldn’t really describe the feeling of what she felt, it just felt right. Her hands slowly start to pump up the shaft and over the top before going back down, exploring more of it. 

“ohm Pyrrha it… it feels so hot…” The naked girl could only respond with a gasp and moan, unsure what to tell the crimsonette. Ruby thought for a little as her fingers ran up and down the member before she remembered Yang talking about blowing on some boys. That surely had to cool her of. Ruby blows down the top of the rod, enclosing it in a stream of warm air. Making Pyrrha yelp out whining a little.

“ohh I’m sorry pyrrha I...I I just heard about Yang blowing some and.. and…” Pyrrha calmed down a little and looked up at Ruby, flustered by the situation and trying to help the worried girl she nods. “I..I think Yang was talking about ehm… sucking it….” Ruby looked awfully confused at Pyrrha but that changed quick as she tried to work out what to do. 

“oh?.... like a lollipop? I can do that!” Right after that before Pyrrha could say another thing she feels the rose lips kiss the tip of her member before she gives it a few licks. Lost in lust and passion the spartan girl can not longer resist. Her hands slide down and move onto Ruby’s head encouraging her and guiding her as she took Pyrrha in her warm and wet mouth.

It tasted funny but Ruby kept going enjoying the whines that turned into moans as she moved more and more, swirling her tongue around the gently twitching member. But when Pyrrha lets out a louder moan and a sensation fills Ruby’s mouth she stops and waits for a second before swallowing it down. Fully pulling herself off the glistering member, still standing up eager for action.

Pyrrha gets back up and kisses Ruby again, tasting some of the sensation she just gave her. She slowly pushes Ruby down into Weiss’s bed, crawling over her. Their kiss becomes more daring and passionate as they both lose themselves in each other, forgetting everything else. 

Pyrrha’s hands swerve over Ruby’s body looking for buttons or a zipper to undress her. She very slowly undoes Ruby’s clothes, kissing almost every part of skin that is revealed to her, enjoying Ruby’s soft and gentle moans as her lips dance over shivering and blushing skin. Pyrrha undoes her bra and throws it off, quickly doing the same to Ruby’s bra throwing it away on the floor next to hers. They kiss each other again, the tall girl lays on top of Ruby, gently grinding their bodies over each other teasing both of them.

Pyrrha breaks the kiss and looks down the silver eyes while caressing one of Ruby’s cheeks. “Are you sure you want it…?” Ruby hums soft and nods her head reassuringly fast. Pyrrha smiles back and shuffles herself around, slowly crawling back and settling in between Ruby’s legs. She slowly opens them a little more and pulls her panties out of the way. gently kissing her inner thighs teasing. Pyrrha kisses and bites Ruby’s skin, making her moan and whine soft. She keeps it up until the cute moans turn a little into begging, the tall girl smirks and finally kisses Ruby’s lower lips as her fingers caress the inner thighs. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to become passionate, Pyrrha’s lips and tongue caressing Ruby’s soft lips, poking them a little. During the kiss, Ruby slides her hand down and holds the head in between her legs moaning as her mind is filled with pleasure and bliss by the lips and tongue tending to her. Pyrrha hears Ruby’s moans and feels the fingers on her scalp, feeling encouraged her tongue pokes more and one of her hands reaches for Ruby’s clit, gently stroking it as it’s one of the soft spots she read about. Ruby’s high pitched yelp and moans right after the thumb reached the spot confirmed what the book said. But it doesn't matter how she moves her lips and tongue she didn’t seem like she could fully satisfied Ruby… it was time.

Pyrrha stops the kiss slowly giving Ruby time to calm a little as she trails a path of kisses from Ruby’s crotch up to her neck, whispering soft. “Are you ready?” Ruby nods yes and moans almost a little whining and begging as the barrage of kisses down her neck won’t stop. 

The tall redhead pushes Ruby’s legs open a little more and reaches down to position her member to the right spot before gently pushing. They both moan as the head of Pyrrha’s shaft pops inside of ruby and hits a barrier. Ruby moans in a little bit of pain as Pyrrha tries to push through, she stops and looks at Ruby who gently nods knowing what’s going to come. Pyrrha takes extra care in wrapping her arms around the lover under her and with a fast thrust breaks through, making Ruby yelp in a little bit of pain which is quickly replaced but moans of pleasure as she feels Pyrrha’s thrusts into her. “oohhmm oomhhmm Pyrrhaaa!” They look into each other's eyes as their moans fill the room, giving some kisses in between pants and moans. Ruby yelps and locks both her arms and legs around the much bigger girl. they rock the entire bed back and forth as the kiss and bite a little onto each other moaning and gasping.”oohmm Ruby you feel soo good!” the two lovers quickly feel their heads getting filled with pure ecstasy as the pumping keeps on going. Ruby’s inner walls tighten as her moans grow louder, sending waves of pleasure through Pyrrha, making her shaft throb and twitch before the two lovers simultaneously break down in a shaking orgasm. Hugging each other tight until they both calm down. Giving a kiss

“I love you Ruby” 

“I love you to Pyrrha”

They both feel how sleep is getting to them and yawn a little still snuggling. Ruby slowly peels herself of Pyrrha and turns her around, hugging the big redhead from behind under the blanket giving her a goodnight rest kiss on the back of her neck before she snuggles her head in the red hair and they both doze off.

“Sweet dreams little Rose”

“Sweet dreams Pyrrha”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think of it by leaving a comment. It highly appreciated!  
> There where some people that wanted to help so if you have a suggestion or whatever, feel free to poke your head in the google doc and leave it there.  
> thank you!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BXRCx21esRIF0zUKxrrMhEgGY3qWbmEcIwO-ktf307o/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> This is still one of the first fics I have written so all comments are very much welcome and appreciated I hope you liked it.  
> Might add some smut later dunno just yet, looking forward to see what you guys think.
> 
> Rubea


End file.
